Rosie
Rosie (ペルゼット Peruzetto) is one of the protagonists who appears in Fossil Fighters. She appears briefly in Fossil Fighters: Champions ''in the Super Caliosteo Cup. Personality In the story of ''Fossil Fighters, Rosie is an encouraging and spunky, yet spoiled companion. She often insults other characters when things go wrong, such as yelling at the Chieftain's error in casting a spell upon her or calling King Dynal a "Lizard-Face" when the teleportation device malfunctioned. She panics when she is in a troublesome situation, but nevertheless is a loyal friend to the hero. She also appears to have quite a temper, but is an eager and loving character... generally. When battling Rosie in Fossil Fighters: Champions, she seems very hostile and often regards hero as her rival. She is bitter if she loses, sometimes even insulting the hero. History ''Fossil Fighters'' Rosetta "Rosie" Richmond is the slightly silly and completely spoiled partner character in the game to the Hero. She is the granddaughter of Mr. Richmond, Vivosaur Island's founder, and a former Fossil Fighter in his own right. The Hero first meets up with Rosie in Greenhorn Plains when Medal-Dealer Joe steals her medals and leaves her stranded in the empty soon-to-be Pay-to-Dig site. Rosie seems to have an ureasonably high amount of bad luck throughout the game. She is even found by the Hero with such an epidemic, already having lost her medals before she is even known to be important. Later on in the Knotwood Forest, she is cursed by a spell cast on her by the Digadig Cheiftain in the Digadig Village, which causes her to say 'diga-' before any word beginning with the letter 'd'. When the cheiftain tries to remove the spell, it not only fails, but worsens, and Rosie begins to say 'digadig' instead. As the storyline progresses, she gets trapped in Bottomsup Bay by Denture Sharks and she has to be saved by the Hero. Rosie is later kidnapped by the BB Bandits in an effort to force the Hero to hand over the tacky idols. Her final stroke of bad luck arises near the end of the storyline, when she is struck by Raptin's regression ray, which involuntarily devolves her into a triconodonta, one of the earliest known mammals. Even after being changed back, excitement returns her back to her devolved state during the end credits if Duna is chosen to follow the Hero in the final battle with Guhnash. Finally, if she accompanies the Hero in the battle against Guhnash, she loses her entire memory until the Hero performs the hip-shaker dance to cure her. After the dance, she wonders why he did it in her room. ''Fossil Fighters: Champions'' Rosie travels to the Caliosteo Islands to participate in the Super Caliosteo Cup. She introduces herself to the Hero as the champion from Vivosaur Island and develops a friendly rivalry with them as the tournaments progress. After they defeat her in the Ilium Island Battle Royale, she decides to return to Vivosaur Island and continue training, telling them she hopes to battle them again some day. Battles ''Fossil Fighters'' Rosie's Room - Richmond Building - Vivosaur Island: After the main storyline of the original Fossil Fighters, you can battle Rosie in her room in the Richmond Building. She uses a Siamo, a Maia, and a Nychus, all Fire-Type Vivosaurs, all at Rank 12. She will use Quicken with Nychus every turn, and will use Scorch Breath with Siamo every turn possible, only alternating to charge or to heal an ally with Maia's many regeneration skills. ''Fossil Fighters: Champions'' In Fossil Fighters: Champions, the Hero battles Rosie in each of the first three Super Caliosteo Cup tournaments. Fossil Stadium- Ribular Island: Rosie is the Hero's Round Two opponent in the Ribular Island Battle Royale. Fossil Stadium- Cranial Island: Rosie is the Hero's Round Two opponent in the Cranial Isle Battle Royale. Fossil Stadium- Ilium Island: Rosie is the Hero's Round Two opponent in the Ilium Island Battle Royale. Trivia * In the official comic, Rosie has a crush on Holt. * Her full first name, Rosetta, is a reference to the famous rock by the same name. * In the comics, Rosie's starter is Venator. In the games however, it is implied that Siamo is her starter, since she uses one in every battle except the llium Island tournament since Jurassic Vivosaurs are the only useable Vivosaurs. *During the part of the game when you first meet Nick Nack when Rosie addresses the hotel supervisor there is an error that shows Rosie's name as "Rose". **This error also has the text highlighted in blue, which would normally indicate a male character speaking. Gallery RosieHeroPickaxe.png|Rosie and the Hero rosiechampions.png|Rosie's appearance in Fossil Fighters Champions Rosie VS Icon FF.png|Battle icon from Fossil Fighters Rosie VS Icon FFC.png|Battle icon from Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Characters Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Female Characters Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Fossil Fighter Category:Vivosaur Island